


The Fine Print

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge: Written for Snarry100's prompt #545: The Fine Print.
Warning(s): Imaginative title is imaginative. :P
Beta(s): Sevfan and Emynn.
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #545: The Fine Print.
> 
> **Warning(s):** Imaginative title is imaginative. :P
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Fine Print

~

Harry slipped into bed beside Severus. “ _Potions Quarterly_?” 

Severus, glasses perched on the edge of his nose, nodded. “This month’s articles are fascinating.”

“I’m sure.” 

Severus squinted. “The print in these journals is getting finer every day, however.” 

Plucking the journal from his hand, Harry tossed it aside. “Maybe you should concentrate on something for which you don’t need glasses.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “What do you suggest?” 

Harry removed his glasses, kissing him. “Something you can do in the dark, perhaps,” he whispered, waving his hand and plunging the room into darkness. 

Severus chuckled. “I like how you think.” 

~


End file.
